This invention relates to a portable door securing device. More specifically, this invention relates to a traveler's security bolt which may be temporarily installed in the door frame of an inwardly swinging door in order to prevent unauthorized entry into a room or a building. The security bolt of the present invention is particularly adapted for travelers as it can be quickly and easily installed in a wide variety of doors having frames of differing size and shape without the use of extra tools. Also, it can be just as easily removed from the door in the event of an emergency or other circumstance which requires an expedited exit from a room. It is ideal for travel because it can be easily stored in a suitcase, purse or even a pocket, and is thus easy to transport. The security bolt operates by engaging the strike plate of a door frame at one end, and having an abutment plate tightened to contact the door and the frame in the interior of the room to be secured at the other end.
The need for portable door locks which can be quickly and easily installed and removed by occupants of a building or room for securing the entrance has long been recognized. Such locks are, for example, advantageous as supplemental locks in hotel rooms or restrooms, since the occupants of these premises have no control over the access to keys. Further, although various auxiliary locks are sometimes provided, they do not necessarily provide the desired degree of protection, and are also not always maintained in proper workable order.